


[Podfic] VIP Room

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Hux is furious that Kylo has been ordered to accompany him and Mitaka on a routine negotiation trip. He never could have foreseen what happened while they were there. Nor how much he would enjoy it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] VIP Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/gifts), [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts), [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [VIP Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776007) by [fanfie1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991). 



[VIP Room](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/vip-room/s-9oYd6kR2lDn)


End file.
